deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
List of logs in Dead Space 3
Logs are scattered throughout Dead Space 3 and are used to communicate objectives and provide background on the events that have unfolded on board the station. Some you may stumble on in your travels in the Flotilla and on Tau Volantis; others require you to search hidden areas in order to locate them. The logs come in three different types: *'Video Logs' - These are usually security feeds and video diary entries. *'Audio Logs' - These are audio recordings of communications between various members of the crew and also messages that have been left behind by those who have been cornered. *'Text Logs' - These are simply text files, usually personal journals and progress reports. List of Dead Space 3 Logs Prologue Text Logs﻿﻿ *S.C.A.F Artifact 01 Chapter 1 Text Logs﻿﻿ *EarthGov Artifact 01 *I For an Eye *Unitologist Artifact 01 Audio Logs *Rent Due Chapter 2 Text Logs﻿﻿ *EarthGov Artifact 02 Audio Logs *Eudora Life Chapter 3 Text Logs﻿﻿ *Official Orders *S.C.A.F-ISC-31005 CMS-Roanoke *S.C.A.F Artifact 02 Chapter 4 Text Logs﻿﻿ *PERSONAL LOG: ELLIE LANGFORD *TURN IT OFF *EarthGov Artifact 03 *EarthGov Artifact 04 *Called to Study *Alien Artifact 01 *S.C.A.F. Artifact 08 *S.C.A.F. Artifact 06 *Death at First Light *Sleeping Puppets *S.C.A.F. Artifact 09 Audio Logs *Interrogation *A Desperate Mission *Research Mystery Discovered Chapter 5 Text Logs﻿﻿ *Edwards Diary *PERSONAL LOG: LT EDWARDS *S.C.A.F. Artifact 05 *S.C.A.F. Artifact 04 *Kept in the Dark *Planetside Confidential *Specimen Transfer *S.C.A.F. Artifact 03 Audio Logs *Edwards 06 *Terror Nova 2 *Not Many Runs *Keep on Truckin' Chapter 6 Text Logs﻿﻿ *S.C.A.F. Artifact 07 Audio Logs *Tram Radio 2 Chapter 8 Text Logs﻿﻿ *Tighten Your Belt *S.C.A.F. Artifact 10 *Gravy Train Audio Logs *It's Me Again *Pipe Worker Log Chapter 9 Text Logs﻿﻿ *S.C.A.F Artifact 11 *S.C.A.F Artifact 12 *S.C.A.F Artifact 13 *Trying to get in *LOG ENTRIES: SFC LUMLEY *Grease Monkey *Lumley's Log Audio Logs *Last Ditch Effort *Depot 212 *Care and Feeding of Feeders *Food All Gone *Soon We Feed *An Army Marches On Its Stomach *Further In Chapter 10 Text Logs﻿﻿ *S.C.A.F Artifact 14 *Alien Artifact 02 Audio Logs *Brandy, Cigars and Aliens Chapter 11 Text Logs﻿﻿ *ALL HANDS MEMO *MESS HALL CREW LOG *Instability *ANGER MANAGEMENT PROGRAM *Unitologist Artifact 02 *Unitologist Artifact 03 *Unitologist Artifact 04 *EarthGov Artifact 05 Audio Logs *Serrano discusses Facility One *Munitions Request *Train Shipment *Never Home *Like Father Like Son *Soulless Chapter 13 Text Logs﻿﻿ *S.C.A.F Artifact 15 Chapter 14 Text Logs﻿﻿ *First Contact *Last Contact *Exterminate *The Axe is of Evil *Getting A Head of the Game *Head Above the Rest *STERILIZATION PROCEDURE *S.C.A.F Artifact 16 *S.C.A.F Artifact 17 *S.C.A.F Artifact 18 *Unitologist Artifact 05 *EarthGov Artifact 06 *Alien Artifact 03 *Alien Artifact 04 Audio Logs *Hysterics *Piece: Gills *Piece: Brain *Two Strands Chapter 16 Audio Logs *Turn It Off Chapter 17 Text Logs﻿﻿ *The Sound Of Music *Witnessing The Truth *Realistic Statuary *Strangeness In The Tubes *Alien Artifact 05 *Alien Artifact 06 *Alien Artifact 09 *Unitologist Artifact 06 Audio Logs *Witness Protection *Prized Possession *Hieroglyphs 1 Chapter 18 Text Logs﻿﻿ *Language Speculation *Alien Artifact 07 *Alien Artifact 08 Audio Logs *Point North *Serrano's Last Words Chapter 19 Text Logs﻿﻿ *Alien Artifact 10 List of Dead Space 3: Awakened Logs Chapter 1 Text Logs * Thought Diary * A Call to Action Chapter 2 Text Logs * Faith and Madness * New Boss in Town * Instruments or Tools? Category:Logs Category:Dead Space 3